Jin Dynasty
The Jin Dynasty (晋朝 or 晉朝), also known as Western Jin (西晋), is a kingdom featured in Dynasty Warriors 7. The Dynasty Warriors game has the faction symbolized by a light blue color and a kirin. Merchandise surrounding the series may associate members with a dog instead. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms their color varies. Most of Koei's titles tend to prefer mentioning the dynasty via historical mentions or encyclopedia entries for detailing the end of the Three Kingdoms era. The Western Jin Dynasty has its roots with Sima Yi, who served Wei during Cao Cao's time. After the ruler's death, he offered his services to Cao Pi and Cao Rui. By the time Cao Pi had obtained the Nine Bestowments, the Sima family's reputation had grown exponentially. Sima Yi's efforts in dealing with the Wu army invasions, Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaigns, Gongsun Yuan's revolt, and other pivotal events forged a mighty reputation for him. When others in Wei warned the emperor that Sima Yi was monopolizing his position, the latter distanced himself from political affairs. Combining the forces of his own supporters and that of his sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, Sima Yi eventually led a coup d'état on the influential regent who was suspicious of him, Cao Shuang. Sima Yi's influence was passed down to Sima Shi and then onto Sima Zhao in 255. Sima Zhao continued to expand the influence of the Sima family, which reacted negatively with several officers in Wei. After dealing with Zhuge Dan's rebellion as well as Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui's attempt to oppose the empire, he eventually became the King of Jin. After his death, his son, Sima Yan, used a similar tactic as his father to force Cao Huan to abdicate the throne and became the first emperor of Jin. With two empires down, Sima Yan eventually led troops to cause Wu's end in 279. Sun Hao surrendered the following year and was demoted as Marquis of Guiming. In 290, Sima Yan died and power went to Sima Zhong. Unlike other figures of the Sima family, however, Sima Zhong was known for his infamous stupidity and clumsiness (now thought to be a learning disability). He was married to Empress Jia Nanfeng, best known as a malicious woman who manipulated her husband's position and her status for her own desires. Due to the improper balance, Jin's government began to fall into decline and developed into an ugly power struggle between Emperess Jia Nanfeng, Empress Dowager Yang, Sima Liang (Sima Yi's third son), and Sima Wei (Sima Yan's fifth son). Their animosity escalated into a civil war known as the War of the Eight Princes. During their struggle, the Sixteen Kingdoms began as a result. Though the civil war eventually had its final survivor, Jin's influence had declined greatly and northern China was ravaged from their fighting. Sima Chi was enthroned by Sima Yue and Jin struggled to recover. Liu Yuan, a pivotal figure during the War of the Eight Princes, declared independence from Jin. In 311, his son, Liu Cong invaded Jin's weakened Luoyang with the Xiongnu people and captured Sima Chi, later called the Yongjia Rebellion. Allowed to live for a time in the Han Zhao capital, Sima Chi was eventually executed in 313. Following his death, Sima Ye -one of Sima Yan's sons- was still alive in Chang'an and hastily appointed. However, his reign was short lived when Chang'an fell in 316. Sima Rui fled east to Jiangnan which led to the beginnings of Eastern Jin. Rulers This list only includes the designated rulers for Western Jin. It doesn't list other descendants from Eastern Jin. #Sima Yi (posthumously) #Sima Shi (posthumously) #Sima Zhao (posthumously) #Sima Yan (265 ~ 290) #Sima Zhong (290 ~ 307) #Sima Chi (307 ~ 311) #Sima Ye (313 ~ 316) Other Figures *Sima Fang *Sima Lang *Sima Liang *Sima Zhou *Sima Jing *Sima Jun *Sima Gan *Sima Rong *Sima Lun *Sima You *Sima Ding'guo *Sima You (司馬攸) *Sima Zhao (司馬兆) *Sima Guangde *Sima Jian *Sima Ji *Sima Yongzuo *Sima Yanzuo *Sima Gui *Sima Zhong *Sima Jian (司馬柬) *Sima Jing (司馬景) *Sima Wei *Sima Xian *Sima Zhi *Sima Yu *Sima Yan *Sima Gai *Sima Xia *Sima Mo *Sima Ai *Sima Ying *Sima Yan (司馬晏) *Sima Hui (司馬恢) *Eight other sons who aren't named or listed into royalty Ladies *Zhang Chunhua (Empress Xuanmu) *Shen Furen (Shen Guifei) *Zhang Furen *Bai Furen *Xiahou Hui (Empress Jinghuai) *Princess Nanyang *Princess Gaolu *Princess Dafu *Wang Yuanji *Yang Huiyu (Empress Jingxian) *Princess Jingzhao *Empress Yang Yan *Empress Yang Zhi *Consort Zuo Fen *Consort Hu *Consort Zhuge Wan *Consort Shen *Consort Xu *Consort Gui *Consort Zhao *Consort Zhao *Consort Li *Consort Yan *Consort Chen *Consort Zhu *Consort Cheng *Consort Wang Yuanji *Consort Xie Jiu *Consort Zhao Can *Princess Changshan *Princess Changguang *Princess Pingyang *Princess Xinfeng *Princess Yangping *Princess Wannian *Princess Xiangcheng *Princess Wu'an *Princess Yingyang *Princess Rongyang *Princess Fanchang Vassals Politicians *Cao Huan *Cao Kai *Cao Xi *Cao Zhi (曹志) *Diao Xie *Dong Jue *Duan Zhuo *Fu Xuan *Ge Hong *Guo Qin *Ji Shao *Li Fu *Li Xiang *Liu Hong *Liu Shan *Lu Yun *Man Fen *Pei Xiu *Qiao Zhou *Sun Hao *Wang Dao *Wang Shu *Xi Zheng *Xiahou Tan *Xun Xu *Xun Yi *Zhang Hua *Zhuge Jing *Zhuge Liang (styled: ) *Zhuge Xu Generals *Cao Shu *Chen An *Chen Min *Chen Qian *Chen Yu *Chen Tai *Chi Jian *Cui Bi *Deng Liang *Deng Zhong *Du Ji *Du So *Du Yu *Fei Li *Guo Zhuang *Han Shou *He Xi *Hu Lie *Hu Fan *Jia Chong *Jia Hun *Jia Mi *Jia Wu *Li Feng *Liu Kun *Liu Wei *Lu He *Lu Xiang *Luo Xian *Ma Long *Meng Gan *Pei Wei *Pang Hui *Qian Hong *Tao Kan *Teng Xiu *Shi Bao *Shi Chong *Shi Lan *Sima Zhou (司馬伷) *Sun Chu *Sun Xiu *Wang Chang *Wang Dun *Wang Hun *Wang Ji *Wang Jun *Wang Rong *Wang Su *Wei Guan *Wei Ji *Wen Hu *Wen Yang *Wu Yan *Xiahou He *Xun Song *Yang Hu *Yang Ji *Yang Lan *Yang Yi *Yu Liang *Zhang Chang *Zhang Jiao *Zhang Lin *Zhang Wei *Zhang Zheng *Zhou Chu *Zu Ti Others *Chen Shou *Fan Xuan *Liu Ling *Pan Yue *Qiu Shen *Shan Tao *Xin Xianying *Xun Guan Fictional Followers From Other Sources During the creation process of the character designs for the seventh Dynasty Warriors title, the developers thought about symbolizing Jin with the color magenta to help distinguish it from the other kingdoms. Eventually, they settled for cyan (light blue) due to Jin's closer ties with Wei (which now sports a darker shade of blue as its main color). To make up for a leader for Jin, they had moved Sima Yi to the new faction despite being in Wei for most of the story. *Deng Ai - Historically served Wei. *Guo Huai - Historically served Wei. *Xiahou Ba - Historically served Wei; defected to Shu. *Zhong Hui - Historically served Wei; rebelled. *Zhuge Dan - Historically served Wei; rebelled and defected to Wu.